Collés pour la Saint-Valentin - les origines du sortilèges
by Melindra
Summary: Helga Poufsouffle, romantique confirmée, a une idée géniale pour valoriser l'école de Poudlard. Créer un sortilège qui n'agira que le jour de la Saint-Valentin et qui collera les mains de deux élus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages d'Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le seul plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Note : je parle de la création du Choixpeau dans cette fic car je l'avais imaginé dans la fic « ce qui unit Gryffondor et Serpentard ». Comme je reste dans le même « univers », il me parait logique d'en parler de cette façon.

 **One shot 1 - Un lien pour la Saint-Valentin**

 _Extrait de « La vie d'Helga Poufsouffle, Fondatrice de Poudlard » par Rowena Serdaigle_

C'est Helga qui a eu cette idée que chacun d'entre nous présente la vie d'un autre Fondateur de Poudlard. Je crois qu'elle a précisé que ce serait une bonne chose, pour la stabilité et l'harmonie de notre quatuor : elle a parfois des idées bizarres, mais l'expérience m'a appris qu'elles sont en général bonnes. En réalité, Poudlard fonctionne depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années et ce n'est qu'avec le temps que j'ai compris pourquoi, sans Helga, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. Oui sans elle, Poudlard n'aurait jamais été qu'un joli tas de pierres. J'ignore comment elle fait, mais elle parvient à valoriser le meilleur de chacun de nous pour nous permettre de nous dépasser encore. Elle nous aide également à rester unis, malgré nos opinions parfois divergentes...

Je vois les élèves déçus lorsque le Choixpeau les dirige vers la maison de Poufsouffle : ils ont tort. Helga n'a jamais été par choix sur le devant de la scène. Mais elle était toujours là pour organiser et diriger quand il le fallait, le tout avec efficacité et bon sens. Ce sont là d'immenses qualités, comme le don de soi, et qui font d'elle l'une des plus grandes et des plus généreuses sorcières qui soient. De même, elle a empêché plusieurs fois Salazar de partir grâce à sa ténacité et sa douce obstination. Ou peut-être grâce à l'amour qu'il lui porte. Il est si facile d'aimer Helga ! Une chose pourtant : je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à Salazar, mais je pense qu'elle peut dire la même chose pour Godric et moi...!

Jamais je ne le lui dirai en face, mais j'aime cette femme comme ma soeur. Comme tout le monde, elle a des défauts. Mais c'est bien son _romantisme_ innocent qui a failli nous conduire à la catastrophe avec ce satané sortilège...

 **1**

Helga reposa le manuscrit avec un soupir satisfait. _«_ _L'histoire de la sorcière Astrid »_... Une magnifique histoire d'amour entre Astrid et Ryan, un sorcier venu des plaines nordiques. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas lu une si belle histoire. Et elle en avait bien besoin ces temps-ci.

Un nouveau soupir, plus triste. Elle se leva lentement de son fauteuil au tissu usé. _Son_ vieux fauteuil, qui lui venait de sa grand-mère. Rowena ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne le remettait pas à neuf d'un coup de baguette magique. Mais faire cela, ce serait comme oublier d'où venait ce fauteuil. Comme la plupart de son mobilier.

Quand Helga s'était installée à Poudlard avec Godric, Rowena et Salazar, elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas dans sa maisonnette perdue dans les bois. Et elle avait tenu à en recréer l'atmosphère dans ses appartements, pour essayer de se sentir chez elle. Et non pas dans ce château débordant de sortilèges expérimentaux et en pleine construction depuis cinq ans... Pas dans ce château où le mot silence était banni et envahi par une multitude d'ouvriers nains et farfadets, de sorciers spécialistes en techno-sortilèges. Heureusement, ses serres étaient déjà prêtes et elle avait pu poursuivre ses expérimentations végétales. C'était une consolation au milieu de ce vacarme ambiant.

Mais lorsqu'Helga lisait, elle oubliait tout cela. Seulement, les bons livres étaient rares. Encore plus les romances. La vie était vraiment mal faite... La sorcière un peu replète alla choisir un de ses chapeaux, dont la création était une autre de ses passions. Elle venait de prendre un chapeau végétal, mélange de mousses fleuries, d'herbes odorantes et chanteuses : elle était très fière d'avoir réussi à conjuguer ses deux passions, les chapeaux et les plantes. Et elle se regardait dans le miroir pour y voir une sorcière aux traits agréables, un peu replète et pas très grande. Ses yeux mordorés semblaient tout remarquer et ses cheveux châtain clair aux boucles parfois indisciplinées retombaient sur ses épaules en une cascade souple. Elle posa sur sa tête le chapeau pour décider que vraiment, il lui allait à ravir...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Rowena entra en vociférant :

\- Je rêve ! Cet _idiot_ de techno-sorcier, tu sais, Morris ! Il a - tiens-toi bien - jeté un sortilège de lévitation sur l'escalier qui part du 3ème étage pour que ce soit plus facile de l'ajuster... Il a juste _oublié_ que nous avions augmenté la puissance des sortilèges dans le château pendant sa construction. Et donc... cet _escalier_ s'est _encastré_ au plafond de la tour aux escaliers ! Le plafond est fichu ! Et comme ce _crétin_ a annulé son sortilège, l'escalier en retombant a...

— Tout doux, Rowena, fit Helga d'un ton ferme.

Tout en ajustant son chapeau devant le miroir.

— Les escaliers sont fichus. Comme tous les sorts majeurs que nous avons jetés dans la tour. Trois mois de travail anéantis..., fit Rowena avec un peu plus de maîtrise d'elle-même.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve à ce point ? demanda Helga en se tournant vers elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un incident pareil survient, non ?

— Tout. Rien... Oh, je ne sais pas. Mais je suis énervée, ça oui !

La sorcière aux cheveux aile de corbeau s'assit à son tour dans le fauteuil préféré d'Helga. Elle prit le manuscrit qu'Helga lisait tantôt et en lut le titre, un rire dans la voix :

— _L'histoire de la sorcière Astrid._ Encore un roman d'amour courtois ?

Helga eut un sourire amusé :

— Pas si courtois que ça ! Pourquoi es-tu si énervée ?

Rowena parut réfléchir un instant :

— Vraiment... je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être parce que les finitions du château... C'est si long. J'aurais aimé que ce soit enfin fini pour la nouvelle année ! Et ouvrir l'école le plus tôt possible.

— Tu sais bien qu'il y a toujours des impondérables en magie. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre ! En plus, à mon sens, l'école n'ouvrira pas avant une bonne année.

— Je sais. Et toi tu lis encore ces romans, se moqua Rowena.

— Ça m'aide à ne plus penser au fait que quelqu'un a laissé la porte de mes serres ouverte et que plusieurs de mes plantes rares ont gelé, répliqua Helga avec un certaine dureté. L'hiver est rude. Et le sera encore plus pour le coupable quand j'aurai découvert de qui il s'agit.

Rowena se leva pour faire face à Helga, plus petite qu'elle et lui poser sa véritable interrogation :

— Tu penses vraiment que cette école va marcher ? Que ça va marcher entre nous quatre ?

Helga sourit, une étincelle amusée dans ses yeux mordorés et perspicaces.

— Qu'a donc encore fait Godric ?

— C'est lui qui a suggéré à Morris de servir d'un sort de lévitation.

Helga eut un léger rire :

— Il est toujours aussi distrait.

— Distrait ou pas, je crois que je vais partir.

Son amie fronça les sourcils :

— Comment ça partir ?

— Juste pour quelques semaines.

— Attends, on s'est juré que...

— Qu'aucun de nous quatre ne quitterait le château tant qu'il n'est pas achevé, oui je sais. Mais là, je crois que je vais craquer. Ces contretemps me rendent dingue. J'ai fini la partie conception pour la sorcellerie depuis des semaines. Tout ce que je fais, ce sont les finitions, les équilibres et les ajustements entre les différents sortilèges pour que tout tienne ensemble.

— Rowena, et si tu faisais quelques recherches à la bibliothèque ?

— Je veux bien, mais sur quoi ? Non, j'ai besoin de partir. Justement, j'ai entendu parler de plusieurs ouvrages rares que la bibliothèque de l'Institut des sorciers de Salem vient de recevoir.

— Et si... je te donnais l'occasion d'exercer tes connaissances sur un problème ardu ? Pour faire quelque chose qui n'a jamais été fait. Quelque chose d'unique et qui n'existerait qu'à Poudlard ?

Rowena ne put retenir un sourire intéressé.

— Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

— Parce que je suis ton amie et qu'il est important que nous restions tous quatre ici. Pour Poudlard et sa magie.

— Alors je t'écoute, fit Rowena.

— Laisse-moi jusqu'à demain, d'accord ? Là, je dois absolument voir mes plantes. J'espère que personne n'a été faire une seconde visite à mes plantes.

— Tu sais que tu peux être aussi effrayante que Salazar lorsque tu parles de tes plantes ?

Helga sourit encore et sortit. Rowena ne réussissait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un qui était aussi gentille qu'Helga, avec ses joues toujours un peu rouges, réussissait à sourire d'une telle façon qu'on avait immanquablement une sueur froide dans le dos ? Peut-être était-ce le maniement des poisons. Après tout ça ne pouvait être que ça, car Salazar et Helga n'avaient que cela en commun... Helga était l'archétype de la bonne sorcière : généreuse, loyale, d'une extrême gentillesse, avec un sens aigu de la justice et de la moralité. Elle était aussi la plus tenace d'entre eux - sans doute était-ce une qualité quand on cherchait à créer de nouvelles espèces végétales. Mais elle ne pardonnait pas les actes de méchancetés ou de bêtises.

 **2**

Helga parcourait les allées de serres tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle voulait demander à Rowena. Une idée folle. Mais cette école avait besoin d'idées folles, parce qu'elle devait se démarquer des autres. Chaque école de magie avait sa marque. L'école de Durmstrang valorisait la force et le pouvoir, à tel point qu'en plus d'être étudiée, la magie noire était expérimentée. Et aucun sorcier né dans une famille moldue ne pouvait s'y inscrire.

Beauxbâtons... Ah Beauxbâtons, c'était entièrement différent : les français aimaient mêler magie et art, à tel point que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. La sorcellerie dans toutes formes devenait avec eux une science aux gestes précis et mesurés... Et puis il y avait l'institut des sorciers de Salem, qui était l'école la plus vieille du monde et la plus respectée. D'ailleurs tous quatre y avaient étudié. Certes Salazar n'y avait passé que deux années, il avait toujours été autodidacte. Mais la politique de l'Institut était d'inciter à l'expérimentation, la science, car l'innovation y était le maître mot de l'enseignement. Toutes ces écoles mettaient en valeur la sorcellerie et le pouvoir, sans mettre l'accent sur le coeur nécessaire pour utiliser les puissants pouvoirs que chaque sorcier détenait.

Bref ici en Angleterre, les sorciers étaient plus conservateurs et aussi plus romantiques... Alors pourquoi ne pas valoriser l'amour ? L'idée lui plaisait énormément. En plus, cela serait difficile à mettre en oeuvre et ce serait une façon de clamer au monde entier que les créateurs de l'école de Poudlard excellaient à la perfection dans l'art de la sorcellerie... comme les professeurs qui y enseigneraient. Oui, une excellente publicité.

Elle avait déjà décidé que le maître mot du sortilège serait amour et que, de façon très logique, le sortilège qu'elle voulait créer devrait se déclencher à la Saint-Valentin...

La romantique qu'elle était, en faisait des bonds de joie intérieure : après tout, il s'agissait de réunir deux âmes soeurs chaque année à Poudlard. Tout le problème était de savoir comment les réunir et les aider à prendre conscience de leurs sentiments respectifs... Helga bloquait tout simplement pour la mise en oeuvre pratique du sortilège : seule Rowena, la meilleure sorcière en recherche pouvait l'aider.

Elle parvint à déterminer les éléments clefs pour que le sortilège fonctionne : la date et le type de sortilège. Pour le moment, elle hésitait entre un gros coeur de paillettes qui illuminerait les deux élus de l'année, ou un petit angelot qui servirait d'intermédiaire... Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'est qu'aucune de ses idées ne lui plaisait vraiment. Il fallait que ce sortilège force les personnes à reconnaître leur sentiment, chose qui prend du temps surtout lorsque les personnes sont butées. Le sortilège devrait durer un mois, jusqu'au 14 mars, jour blanc et pendant de la Saint-Valentin.

 _Nda : le 14 mars à la Ste Mathilde, dit aussi « jour blanc », il est d'usage de faire des cadeaux à la personne qui vous a offert des chocolats à la Saint-Valentin. Cet usage est très répandu au japon, absolument pas en France…_

Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un de son idée, pour réfléchir ensemble à la mise en place concrète du sortilège. Elle se rendit rapidement dans les cachots.

\- Salazar, tu es là ? fit Helga en entrant dans le laboratoire de potions.

Elle avait frappé, mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Cela ne l'étonnait pas car Salazar détestait être dérangé pendant la réalisation de ses potions. Aux dernières nouvelles, il tenait de créer une potion pour le château, un mélange puissant de celles d'intangibilité et de fixation, de manière à ce que les sortilèges du château ne disparaissent pas avec le temps. Il était dessus depuis six mois, et essayait tous les ingrédients qui lui tombaient sous la main en espérant trouver _le_ bon... Elle s'avança dans le laboratoire de potions : toutes les tables de travail étaient envahies par une multitude de fioles, flacons ou pots, tous remplis d'ingrédients divers et étranges. Elle aperçut la personne qu'elle était venue chercher et qui portait une robe de sorcier d'un vert émeraude profond.

— Salazar ?

— Oh bon sang, _quoi_ encore ? demanda le sorcier en se retournant.

Il avait les cheveux courts d'un blond presque argenté. Son visage était très fin, avec des pommettes hautes. Ses lèvres charnues étaient généralement serrées en un pli mécontent, comme à l'instant. Des cils longs encadraient un regard gris vert. Et il portait un simple anneau d'argent à l'oreille gauche.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, mon cher.

— Je t'en prie Helga, je suis pressé : qu'est-ce se passe encore ? Morris a recassé les escaliers ? Ou alors Rowena les a cassés pour qu'il arrête de jouer avec ? Ou mieux, Rowena a décidé de le casser, lui pour qu'il arrête ses maladresses ?

Helga fronça les sourcils : visiblement, quelque chose contrariait Salazar, et ce quelque chose ne pouvait être que la potion qu'il ne parvenait pas à créer depuis des mois... Elle aimait à croire que l'un de ses rôles dans leur quatuor était de concilier tout le monde, d'amoindrir les heurts avec diplomatie, car ils avaient tous les quatre des personnalités bien trempées. Elle était la seule à proposer des compromis, la seule que tous écoutaient vraiment car elle restait calme en toute circonstance, capable avec sa gentillesse presque décalée de proposer une tasse de thé à deux sorciers en plein duel de magie... Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle supervisait l'ensemble des travaux du château, et que tout le monde lui demandait conseil.

— Rien de tout cela, enfin pour l'instant. Non, je venais pour te demander un conseil.

Elle lui expliqua son idée. C'était la première fois que Salazar la voyait aussi hésitante, la première fois aussi qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une solution toute seule.

— Colle-leur les mains ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup.

— Quoi ?

— Tu te demandes comment faire durer le sortilège un mois : colle-leur les mains. En plus, ça ne les empêchera pas d'aller en cours, et cela les forcera à rester ensemble et à communiquer. Et à coopérer. C'est bien ce que tu souhaites, non ?

— Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ?

Salazar eut un large sourire :

— Je te parie que tout le monde trouvera ça romantique au possible !

— Il reste juste un problème : comment les choisir ?

— Je suis ravi de voir que tu ne penses pas à tout, malgré les apparences.

— Je t'en prie, Salazar, personne ne le peut !

— Toi si. Tu es sidérante d'organisation. Bref, pourquoi ne pas « rajouter » un rôle au Choixpeau ? Comme il choisit les élèves, il sera à mieux de « former » les couples.

Le Choixpeau avait été la brillante occasion de mettre toute leur science et leur détermination en commun.

— Tu n'as pas tort, concéda-t-elle vexée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

— Mieux ma chère : j'ai raison et tu le sais. Il suffit simplement d'améliorer un peu le Choixpeau. Parles-en à Godric, c'est lui le plus doué pour les sorts relatifs aux objets inanimés.

— Puisque tu es si doué, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider à trouver la personne qui s'est introduite dans mes serres et qui a oublié de refermer ? Beaucoup de mes plantes rares ont gelé.

Salazar parut extrêmement surpris :

— Je ne comprends pas, j'ai pourtant fermé derrière moi...

— Pardon ? Oh _toi_ , ne me dis pas que... Oh _toi_ ! Combien de fois, je vais devoir te dire de ne _pas_ entrer dans mes serres sans moi !

— C'est pour ma potion, tu avais des plants de Merlanade et...

— Oui eh bien, ils sont _rares_ ! Et chers.

— Ma douce, ma chère Helga, commença-t-il d'un ton théâtral. Comment pourrai-je me faire pardonner ? Demande-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai, conclut-il avec emphase.

Salazar avait toujours été charmeur, comptant sur sa verve naturelle et son don des potions pour se sortir de toute situation. Helga ne le connaissait que trop bien et ne se laissa pas tromper.

— Très bien. Je vais recommander de nouveaux plants de Merlanade au Japon : tu régleras la facture.

Le sorcier ne broncha pas :

— Donne-moi le bon de commande et je le remplis. Tu ne t'occuperas de rien.

— Non, non, non Salazar : je sais combien tu es occupé. Je le ferai moi-même. Je pense que l'ensemble de la commande et des frais de livraison s'élèvent à vingt gallions : c'est ce que j'ai payé la première fois, en tout cas.

Salazar parcourut rapidement du regard son laboratoire :

— C'est que... je n'ai pas une telle somme ici.

— Je le sais bien.

Elle sortit un morceau de papier et écrivit rapidement quelques mots.

— Voilà, c'est pour la banque Gringotts. Signe et ce sera tout.

— Attends, je voudrai connaître les tarifs et commander quelques plantes pour mes potions, fit-il pour gagner du temps.

Elle lui jeta un regard acéré et déchira le papier :

— Très bien. Alors Salazar Serpentard, tu as une dette envers moi.

— De vingt gallions.

— Non, ma commande partira dans quelques minutes puisque je ne peux pas attendre. Si je ne recommande pas de nouveaux plants rapidement, je n'en aurais pas avant un an. Souviens-toi simplement que tu as une dette et je ne te demande rien d'autre. Pour le moment, en tout cas.

— Tu es certaine que nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté ?

— Oh oui, Salazar, répondit-elle avec un charmant sourire. Sûre et certaine. Après tout, je viens d'Ecosse et toi de Norfolk... Je sais qu'aucun membre de ma famille n'aurait pu vivre dans un marécage.

— Pourtant on y trouve beaucoup de plantes rares et même des herbes aromatiques pour la cuisine.

— Alors la prochaine fois que tu passeras chez toi, tu seras aimable de m'en ramener. Je ne comprends pas que tu n'y aies pas pensé. Enfin, tu connais ma passion pour la cuisine.

— Bien sûr très chère, fit Salazar en regardant ses chers chaudrons dont le contenu mijotait doucement.

Comme toujours, il était difficile de distraire Salazar de ses recherches : il avait du charme, mais il semblait le garder pour ses potions et ses liaisons éphémères... Helga se dit la réflexion tout à coup que peut-être le sortilège qu'elle projetait de créer pourrait l'aider. Pourquoi pas ?

 **3**

Helga chantonnait dans les couloirs, ravie de l'idée de Godric. Encore plus ravie de leur coopération parfaite. Chacun avait apporté sa contribution au sortilège : il ne restait qu'à demander à Rowena de mettre au point une technique, un sort pour mettre en oeuvre leur volonté. Si elle avait « gardé » Rowena pour la fin, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle serait la plus difficile à convaincre. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Helga comptait lui demander de réaliser les recherches : la jeune femme ne savait pas résister à une innovation et serait par conséquent plus encline à lancer un sortilège expérimental.

Helga servait le thé lorsque Rowena entra dans les appartements de la Fondatrice de Poufsouffle :

— Alors quelles sont les recherches que tu voulais que j'effectue ? fit-elle en s'asseyant dans le confortable canapé.

Helga prit le temps de lui tendre une tasse de thé, de boire une gorgée de la sienne, avant de lui répondre :

— Je voudrai créer un sortilège spécial dont le point focal serait le Choixpeau.

Rowena but une gorgée de thé :

— Pourquoi ? Le Choixpeau ne fera jamais rien d'autre que de diriger les élèves vers leurs maisons, alors je ne comprends pas trop où tu veux en venir.

Helga ne connaissait que trop l'a priori de Rowena sur tout ce qui était romantique.

— J'ai eu une idée, tu sais. Sur ce dont nous avions parlé il y a plusieurs mois, sur ce sortilège pour notre école. Quelque chose qui nous distinguerait par rapport aux autres écoles, quelque chose d'unique et qui prouvera au monde entier que nous sommes des sorciers qui savent innover, créer des sortilèges.

— Et ton idée est...

— De jeter un sortilège pour la Saint-Valentin qui réunirait deux élèves faits l'un pour l'autre.

Rowena la regarda, sidérée.

— Tu veux... quoi ? Attends, c'est ridicule !

— Au contraire, c'est important, insista Helga.

— C'est parfaitement idiot, contra Rowena. Et inutile ! Non mais, tu imagines les problèmes que ça va leur causer ? Ils seront là pour étudier, pas pour batifoler. Tout ça au nom de ton romantisme, des histoires d'amour dont tu raffoles.

— Oh ma pauvre Rowena, tu trouves toujours que les histoires d'amour sont ennuyeuses au possible !, fit Helga avec un certain amusement.

— Et toi tu ne lis que ça !

— Les élèves vont vivre ici sans doute les années les plus intéressantes de leur vie : ils vont apprendre la sorcellerie, les sorts comme les potions, et...

— Et tu trouves que leur faire vivre une histoire d'amour est nécessaire !

— Non non, pas _une_ histoire d'amour, celle de leur vie : le Choixpeau y veillera.

— Et comment veux-tu arriver à ce résultat abracadabrant ?, se moqua Rowena.

— Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, le sortilège doit avoir pour point focal le Choixpeau : il est le seul à pouvoir savoir quels élèves réunir. Il connaîtra chaque élève, il saura mieux que quiconque s'il existe des âmes soeurs parmi eux, dit Helga avec logique.

— Ri-di-cu-le ! se moqua Rowena. Je suis sûre que Godric et Salazar seront d'accord avec moi !

— Ils sont d'accord, répondit Helga avec un grand sourire, mais avec moi ! Salazar m'a même suggéré une excellente idée.

— Venant de lui, ça ne m'étonne pas, grommela Rowena. Je parie qu'il t'a conseillé d'enfermer les deux élèves qui seraient des âmes soeurs dans la même pièce pendant des jours.

— Oh non Rowena, tu sous-estimes sa perversité. Il a été beaucoup plus brillant que ça ! Il m'a conseillé de leur coller les mains, révéla-t-elle ravie. Pour qu'ils puissent assister aux cours.

— ... _Quoi_ ? s'étrangla Rowena.

— Il a pensé que le fait de tout partager pourrait les forcer à admettre qu'ils sont des âmes soeurs.

Le fait qu'elle semble trouver cette idée géniale avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Salazar commencerait-il à « déteindre » sur Helga ? Rowena se raccrocha donc à son dernier espoir :

— Et Godric ?

— Il m'a dit que le meilleur moment de l'année serait effectivement la Saint-Valentin. Et qu'il fallait prévoir un gâteau au chocolat, un petit mot, etc...

— Ah celui-ci... Toujours un grand romantique ! Doublé d'un éternel gourmand... Et comment les mains se décolleront, se résolut à demander Rowena, curieuse.

— En fait il y aura deux façons : l'une temporaire, l'autre définitive. Comme le sortilège dépendra du Choixpeau, dès que le couple quittera Poudlard, le sortilège cessera, mais pour reprendre dès le retour, enfin si les mains des deux personnes sont assez proches pour être collées à nouveau.

— Et de façon définitive ?

— Il suffira qu'ils se marient. Un mariage sorcier, évidemment.

Rowena s'étrangla avec son thé.

— Attends, et s'ils refusent de se marier, ils resteront collés tout le temps de leurs études à Poudlard ?

— Non, le sortilège cessera tout simplement s'ils sont réellement indifférents l'un à l'autre au bout de quelques jours. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide, Il s'agit du sortilège le plus complexe que nous devons créer. La dernière fois, c'était le Choixpeau...

— Je ne suis pas d'accord !

— Rowena, tu te rappelles notre « pacte » lorsque nous avons décidé de fonder Poudlard ? Que toutes les décisions importantes seront prises à la majorité ?

— Ne me dis pas que...

— Si, je suis désolée, mais tu es en minorité, nous sommes tous les trois d'accord : il faut un sortilège, quelque chose d'exceptionnel en plus du Choixpeau. Et puis peut-être changeras-tu d'avis quand tu verras le sortilège fonctionner ?

— Toi, tu me rendras folle, se lamenta Rowena.

— En attendant, je te donne une occasion rêvée pour créer un nouveau sortilège, non ?

Rowena lui jeta un regard noir.

— Le pire que c'est que je pourrais te dire que c'est impossible, mais tu me connais trop bien...

— Bien sûr, Rowena : tu essayeras de créer ce sortilège jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses. Et tu vas réussir.

Helga arborait un sourire de bonheur presque enfantin.

— Helga, arrête de me manipuler comme ça. Tu n'es pas supposée faire cela, la manipulation, c'est normalement le domaine de Salazar. Pas toi, tu représentes pour tout le monde, la probité, la loyauté, la gentillesse...

— Justement, je te demande de créer un sortilège au nom de l'amour : qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans tout ça ?

— Rien, grommela son amie. Rien du tout.

Et elle quitta la pièce avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait : son âme de chercheuse était excitée par les recherches à faire, les problèmes à résoudre. Rowena savait bien que chacun d'entre eux avait leurs faiblesses. Et elle-même ne pouvait résister à l'envie de créer.

Seule dans le couloir désert, elle fit doucement :

— Merci Helga. Mais quand un même, un sortilège romantique...

Si son amie n'avait pas eu cette idée, elle aurait quitté Poudlard pour aller étudier. Après tout, elle avait déjà lu le quart des ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Salem, le quart intéressant bien entendu. Et il restait encore de nombreuses bibliothèques de magie de par le monde à explorer...

 **4**

Personne ne vit Rowena pendant un mois. Elle était la meilleure quand il s'agissait de réaliser l'impossible, de concilier des éléments qui n'avaient rien à voir ensemble, comme un sortilège et une potion ou un objet et un sortilège. Helga vit régulièrement les émissaires de bibliothèques de magie du monde entier, venir apporter et remporter les tonnes d'ouvrages que Rowena dévorait pour l'aider à trouver une solution au problème ardu qui se posait à elle.

Elle pensait que Rowena mettrait des mois à résoudre le problème. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter les travaux toujours en cours. C'était Rowena qui avait conceptualisé l'aspect de mobilité du château : escalier, pièces changeantes, et portes dérobées. Tout cela était son oeuvre. Et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sur le dos des techno sorciers, les choses avançaient beaucoup plus vite, ainsi que l'avait espéré Helga. Elle gérait elle-même les crises et les erreurs, et comprenait mieux l'agacement quotidien de Rowena de voir les choses avancer si lentement...

Helga fut donc extrêmement surprise lorsqu'elle trouva Rowena un soir dans ses appartements. Elle était assise dans son petit canapé, le regard dans le vague.

— Bonsoir Rowena. Tout va bien ? Cela fait un bon moment que je ne t'avais pas vue, vint la saluer Helga.

Elle s'assit à côté de son amie.

— Bonsoir. Bah tu sais que lorsque j'ai des recherches à faire, j'ai tendance à rester dans mon bureau au calme.

Helga fronça les sourcils : Rowena avait les yeux rouges de fatigue et les traits tirés. Visiblement, elle avait encore privilégié le travail au sommeil...

— Alors, est-ce que tu as trouvé comment faire ?

— Bien entendu, soupira Rowena. Enfin, j'ai finalement trouvé lorsque j'ai discuté avec le Choixpeau. Pour finir, je pense que le sortilège doit être « ancré » dans le Choixpeau _et_ dans Poudlard pour plus de force et d'efficacité. J'ai réuni plusieurs ingrédients et nous devrons le lancer tous les quatre. Tous ensemble et en harmonie, car il s'agit d'un sortilège relatif à l'amour. Enfin, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec les détails techniques...

— Tu ne m'ennuies jamais.

— Merci, mais bon, je pense que Godric sera le seul à un peu près comprendre le principe. J'ai déjà donné à Salazar les potions nécessaires.

— Moi qui pensais que tu étais contre ce sortilège.

— Mais je le suis ! D'un autre côté, j'aime quand les choses sont bien faites, alors...

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Je suis certaine que tu me caches quelque chose, insista Helga.

— Tu sais que j'ai horreur de mentir, protesta la sorcière à la chevelure de jais.

— D'accord, alors laisse-moi te préparer un bon dîner, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait.

— Mmh, c'est vrai. J'oublie toujours que tu excelles dans les sortilèges liés à la nourriture. Tes recettes sont à se damner. J'accepte volontiers ton offre

— Merci, fit Helga en rosissant légèrement.

— Je vais prévenir Salazar et Godric : cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas mangé ensemble et j'aimerai savoir où en sont les travaux.

— Bien sûr ! Je te laisse les appeler, alors.

Une fois dans la petite cuisine de ses appartements, la sensation que Rowena lui cachait quelque chose revint avec force. Helga avait une excellente intuition, mais elle savait aussi que Rowena ne lui avait jamais menti.

Lorsqu'Helga revint dans son petit salon, Salazar et Godric les avaient rejoints.

— C'est vrai ? On peut _enfin_ fixer une date pour la fin des travaux ?

— Oui Rowena, lui assura Godric. Bon il restera les finitions pour les sortilèges les plus complexes que nous devons jeter nous-mêmes, mais le gros oeuvre sera fini d'ici un bon mois. Le château sera déjà plus calme... Nous ouvrirons à la prochaine rentrée !

Aujourd'hui il portait une robe de couleur rubis avec des lisérés or. Il avait comme toujours ses cheveux bruns et longs réunis en catogan, et ses yeux d'un brun aux nuances dorées pétillaient de joie.

— Et bravo pour les potions que tu m'as demandé de réaliser, intervint Salazar. Ta façon de mélanger certains ingrédients est très ingénieuse, et je pense pouvoir même les améliorer.

— J'y comptais bien, après tout c'est toi le maître des potions.

Salazar hocha doucement la tête, appréciant le compliment.

— Si je comprends, fit Helga en posant les plats et les assiettes qu'elle avait fait léviter depuis la cuisine, nous allons pouvoir jeter le sortilège de la Saint-Valentin ?

— Oui. En plus comme la Saint-Valentin est dans quelques semaines, nous pourrons voir s'il se déclenche comme prévu avant l'ouverture de l'école, fit Rowena.

Elle paraissait vraiment ravie.

 _Trop_ ravie.

— Mais puisqu'il n'y a pas d'élèves, comme allons-nous vérifier qu'il fonctionne ? demanda Godric.

— La visite officielle prévue par le Ministre de la Magie. Il viendra avec plusieurs journalistes et plusieurs familles de sorciers avec leurs enfants. Nous leur montrerons le Choixpeau, que les enfants voudront sûrement essayer, et voilà. Le sortilège se déclenchera, l'un d'entre nous emmènera hors de Poudlard les deux personnes qui auront été choisies pour annuler le sortilège.

— Brillant, Rowena.

— Non Godric, logique. J'aime la logique dans la sorcellerie. C'est ce qui fait son charme.

Le dîner improvisé s'acheva bientôt, chaque Fondateur regagna ses appartements avec _enfin_ , la sensation que l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard serait un succès.

 **5**

Quelques jours plus tard, Godric, Salazar, Rowena et Helga jetèrent le sortilège de la Saint-Valentin. Ils se tenaient dans la Grande Salle du Château : ils avaient décidé d'en faire le point focal du sortilège car tous les élèves et les professeurs s'y retrouveraient ensemble plusieurs fois par jour.

Cela leur prit tout l'après-midi.

Et lorsque le sortilège fut enfin achevé, Rowena conclut, presque guillerette :

\- J'ai hâte de le voir en oeuvre !

Helga sursauta : elle savait que Rowena lui cachait quelque chose. Pourtant, elle savait aussi que la jeune femme ne ferait jamais rien pour nuire à Poudlard. Comme chacun d'eux, elle chérissait déjà cette école. Mais Helga Poufsouffle avait hélas aussi l'impression qu'elle ne saurait le fin mot de l'histoire que le jour de la Saint-Valentin...


	2. Une St valentin de torture HelgaSalazar

_J'avoue, j'ai complétement oublié de publier la suite de cette fanfic sur les fondateurs._ _Où sont passés les retourneurs de temps quand on en a besoin ?_ _Je commence à mettre également quelques fics sur Wattpad (Melindra1).  
_

 _Merci de vos reviews et d'être toujours là malgré le temps, mon absence de posts sur les autres fics. 3 Bonne lecture._

Disclaimer :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

 **Chapitre 2 - Saint Valentin de torture**

 _Extrait de « La vie de Salazar Serpentard, Fondateur de Poudlard » par Godric Gryffondor _

Salazar était d'une extrême intelligence et le summum était lorsqu'il discutait sorcellerie avec Rowena : il leur arrivait de ne même pas finir leurs phrases, car ils se comprenaient à demi-mot... Je suis quelqu'un de peut-être distrait, mais Salazar portait une attention au détail qui me sidère, sans doute parce que c'est essentiel pour créer de nouvelles potions. Salazar était un sorcier extrêmement brillant. Mais ses expérimentations dans le domaine des potions l'ont amené à essayer nombre d'ingrédients dangereux et même hélas, démoniaques. Plus il s'acharnait à les utiliser, plus sa personnalité changeait. Son âme même était empoisonnée par tout cela... Quand nous l'avons connu, et que nous avons construit cette école ensemble, il était charmant - et même charmeur - et généralement d'humeur égale. Peu à peu, il est devenu plus sombre et se mettait en colère lorsque nous parlions entre nous de nos « chambres » secrètes, et de ce que nous comptions y laisser en héritage à notre chère école. Avant son départ, il nous ignorait parce que nous refusions de l'écouter à propos de son idée folle de ne pas laisser étudier les sorciers nés dans les familles moldues. Je pense que depuis, il a du sombrer dans la folie et la paranoïa, hélas !

La plus malheureuse dans toute cette histoire, c'était bien notre chère Helga. Elle a tout tenté pour l'aider elle a jeté plusieurs fois ces maudits ingrédients et à chaque fois, Salazar allait mieux. Mais sa soif de recherche le poussait à recommencer, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Il a été victime de sa passion pour son art, qui l'a poussé à mettre sa vie en danger...

 **1**

\- C'est la Saint-Valentin ! La Saint-Valentin à Poudlard !

Cela faisait au moins la vingtième fois que Helga se le disait depuis le matin. Mais cela lui causait toujours ce petit sursaut de joie.

Elle remontait l'allée qui allait de ses serres à Poudlard : elle y avait travaillé de très bonne heure pour pouvoir accompagner les sorciers venus visiter Poudlard, avant la première rentrée scolaire de Poudlard. Elle était tellement excitée par cette journée, qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux deux chouettes transportant un colis et qui la survolèrent un instant. Elle n'entendit qu'un vague bruit de chute suivie de piaillements furieux, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, courant presque vers la Grande Salle.

Derrière elle, les chouettes contemplaient dépités leur colis écrasé sur le sol. Elles se jurèrent que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles portaient quelque chose ensemble. Surtout un gâteau au chocolat à l'odeur si écoeurante...

Lorsque Helga entra dans la Grande Salle, ses amis avaient déjà entamé leur petit-déjeuner. Elle prit place rapidement.

\- Ah bonjour, Helga j'attendais que tu sois là pour en parler, dit Salazar.

\- Parler de quoi ?, fit celle-ci sans comprendre et en se versant une tasse de thé.

\- En fait, je suis désolé vous dire ça, mais le sortilège que nous avons lancé le mois dernier ne fonctionne pas correctement. Vous savez, celui de la Saint-Valentin.

\- Oh non, comment ça ?, s'exclama la sorcière replète.

\- Vous savez l'histoire du gâteau au chocolat, de la carte et tout ça qui doivent être envoyés aux élèves ? Eh bien, ce matin, c'est moi qui les ai reçus ! Une carte et gâteau ! D'ailleurs, les vers sont très mauvais : je pense qu'on a dû se tromper quelque part...

Rowena sursauta et dit d'une petite voix :

\- Mais on n'a pas spécifié dans le sortilège qu'il ne devrait agir que sur les élèves... Cela aurait été trop compliqué parce qu'il est probable dans le futur que d'anciens élèves deviennent des professeurs. Les exclure du sortilège était impossible. D'ailleurs, je vous en ai parlé, non ?

La jeune femme à la chevelure noire et brillante semblait un peu gênée. Elle fixait de ses yeux verts avec obstination sa tasse de thé.

\- Donc, reprit Salazar d'une voix dangereusement calme, il est possible que je sois victime de ce sortilège aujourd'hui ? Que je me retrouve la main collée à l'un des visiteurs qui doivent venir aujourd'hui ?

Il tendit la main pour prendre une tartine de pain. Au même moment, Helga fit de même mais pour prendre un muffin qui se trouvait à côté des tartines sur l'immense plateau de petit déjeuner. Leurs mains se frôlèrent...

\- Mais non, Salazar. Il faudrait que tous essaient le Choixpeau. J'en conclus que le sortilège n'est pas parfait, expliqua Helga. Il va falloir le modifier. C'est dommage, je suis vraiment déçue...

Et elle ramena sa main pour mordre dans son muffin. Sauf qu'elle faillit mordre dans la main Salazar. Au même moment, une musique retentit et un nuage de paillettes de lumière rouge les enveloppa.

\- Non, je crois qu'il marche parfaitement ce sortilège, fit Rowena avec calme. Quand même, oser critiquer mon travail sans attendre un peu... !

Trois regards suspicieux se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Rowena Sylvana Serdaigle... Comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas surprise par ce qui nous arrive !

\- Bah, le Choixpeau m'en avait parlé ?

\- C'était ça que tu me cachais !, réalisa tout à coup Helga. C'est pour ça que tu étais si impatiente de voir fonctionner le sortilège. Tu pensais que je devais être prise au piège de mes idées romantiques, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, voyons Helga, protesta Rowena. Et puis, je pensais que puisque tu dévores ce type de littérature, tu apprécierais de vivre une histoire d'amour...

\- _AVEC SALAZAR_ ?, explosa Helga.

\- Ma chère Helga, je te rappelle que je suis juste à côté de toi et que si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je le prendrai pour une insulte !

\- Mais non, Salazar, n'y vois rien de tel. Simplement nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble, et surtout, nous marier !, grinça-t-elle.

\- C'est évident, convint Salazar. Je ne suis pas fait pour me marier de toute façon. Il y a trop de jolies femmes pour que je songe seulement à faire quelque chose de si stupide.

\- Toujours aussi charmeur, commenta Rowena avant de se servir une thé.

Elle était étonnamment calme. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas concernée et que cela lui permettait de vérifier que sa création fonctionnait à la perfection. Pour elle c'était l'essentiel : elle avait presque dansé de joie lorsque les escaliers magiques de Poudlard avaient fonctionné sans heurts. Elle était très fière d'avoir réussi à créer une mobilité constante des lieux de Poudlard. Tout bougeait constamment, les escaliers, certaines pièces, les personnages des premiers tableaux qu'ils avaient accrochés...

\- Bon, soupira Helga, il ne nous reste qu'à annuler le sortilège.

\- Si on fait ça, les fondations de Poudlard même seront ébranlées, tu le sais parfaitement, intervint alors Godric en mordant dans un muffin au chocolat. Toute la structure sera fragilisée... Au fait, Salazar, il était bon le gâteau au chocolat ?

\- Délicieux. Qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire de fondations ?

\- On a lié le sortilège au Choixpeau et à Poudlard même, leur rappela Rowena. Pour qu'il soit puissant et durable. Si on l'annule, Poudlard en pâtira forcément. En plus, ce n'est pas nécessaire : vous n'avez qu'à transplaner pour vous « décoller », puisque le sortilège n'agit qu'ici.

\- Je te rappelle que nous travaillons à Poudlard, fit Helga. Dès que nous reviendrons, nos mains se colleront à nouveau !

\- Mmh... Exact, concéda Rowena.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es ravie de ce qui nous arrive.

\- Pas du tout, je suis seulement contente que le sortilège fonctionne parfaitement. Enfin voyons, Helga, tu me connais mieux que ça.

\- Et puis, après tout, je trouve que c'est une excellente publicité pour Poudlard, glissa Godric.

\- _Publicité_ ?, répéta Salazar d'un ton offusqué. Attends, Helga et _moi_ ?

\- Oui, après tout c'est bien pour cela que nous avons créé et mis en place ce sortilège ?

Le bon sens de Godric était toujours très perturbant. Il disait des choses sur un tel air d'évidence, que personne ne songeait à trouver un argument pour s'y opposer.

\- C'est vrai, fit Helga d'un ton pincé. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'apprécie...!

\- Alors explique-moi comment tu as pu trouver l'idée de leurs coller les mains romantique.

\- Ce n'est pas mon idée, mais celle de Salazar, grommela son amie.

\- Et tu as adoré, releva son compagnon d'infortune.

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence, Helga et Salazar se débrouillant chacun avec leur main libre en râlant régulièrement.

Mais la journée ne faisait que commencer.

 **2**

\- A quelle heure le Ministre de la magie, les journalistes et... bref tout le monde doit arriver ?, demanda Salazar.

\- En milieu de matinée. Nous avons juste le temps d'une dernière inspection, je pense.

\- Helga, je comptais poursuivre mes essais de potions !, protesta Salazar.

\- Eh bien non. Aujourd'hui, tu m'aides.

Salazar s'arrêta brutalement alors qu'ils descendaient à pas lents l'un des nombreux escaliers de l'école.

\- Bon, explique-moi encore pourquoi nous ne transplanons pas pour nous décoller.

\- Ca ne servirait rien : nous sommes forcés de rester ensemble, tous les quatre, pour accueillir nos visiteurs. On se « recollerait » aussitôt. Dis-moi un peu ce que ça changerait, hein ? Au moins comme ça, on s'habitue à faire les choses ensemble. Demain on se décollera en transplanant, voilà tout, expliqua-t-elle avec un certain pragmatisme. C'est juste pour une journée.

Elle descendit une marche et il fut contraint de la suivre pour ne pas tomber. Il détestait quand elle agissait ainsi, le forçant à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas décidé. Cela avait commencé par l'idée d'une école novatrice qu'ils dirigeraient tous ensemble. Puis alors qu'ils cherchaient des moyens de financement, elle avait révélé qu'elle comptait investir toutes ses économies et ce que ses parents lui avaient légué pour commencer à construire. Elle avait ajouté qu'elle savait qu'il avait plusieurs chambres fortes remplies à ras bord dans la Banque Gringotts et qui étaient maintenant vides. Cela avait continué avec la construction de Poudlard, car elle avait « suggéré » que ce serait une excellente chose s'ils contribuaient ensemble à sa construction grâce à leurs talents respectifs. Et ainsi de suite. Elle était forte, très forte. Mais pas autant que lui.

\- Donc tu nous « exposes » pour prouver au monde entier les sorciers géniaux que nous sommes.

\- C'était le but de sortilège.

\- Et tu ne penses pas une seconde que le Choixpeau avait raison de nous « coller » ?

\- Et toi, tu réalises vraiment ce que tu es en train de me demander ? Tu es en train de suggérer que nous pourrions tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre !, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Je peux être parfaitement charmant, objecta Salazar. J'ai des témoignages.

\- Je sais, j'ai vu ton dernier « témoignage », il y a deux semaines.

\- Oh... Voyons... Maëva ?

\- Non Salazar, c'était Cliodna. Maëva c'était il y a... un mois ou deux ?

\- Tu t'en souviens mieux que moi, Helga.

\- Ce qui n'est pas un compliment pour toi. Tu es un séducteur.

\- Et ?

\- Ce n'était qu'une constatation, tu sais.

Il fit la grimace.

\- Ecoute, toi tu préfères les histoires romantiques et moi je préfère les vivre...

\- Tu es bien conscient que tu devrais être plus discret lorsque l'école ouvrira ?

\- C'est amusant, je ne te connaissais pas si moralisatrice.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient continué à marcher, inspectant que tout était en ordre : la Bibliothèque, la Grande Salle, les dortoirs et les salles de classe... Tout était prêt à accueillir les élèves, ou presque. Deux des tours, celle de l'aube et celle d'astronomie, étaient encore inachevées. Il y avait encore ce problème de « salle secrète » : chaque d'entre eux avait souhaité créer un endroit à eux et pour les élèves de leur maison... et auquel les autres fondateurs n'auraient pas accès.

\- Tout est prêt, déclara Helga, lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la Grande Salle où les attendaient déjà Godric et Rowena.

\- Alors allons les accueillir, répondit Rowena avec enthousiasme.

Elle était très fière du château, de sa « mobilité » et de tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait dû créer - avec leur aide à tous, évidemment - pour que leur rêve commun devienne réalité.

Helga et Salazar les suivirent à pas lents. Helga trouvait tout à coup incroyablement puéril ce sortilège : deux personnes collées par leur main... C'était n'importe quoi ! Mais ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était l'échec de son idée : elle n'était pas amoureuse de Salazar - elle aurait été folle de l'être d'ailleurs. Donc le sortilège ne marchait pas. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même, de s'être ainsi laissée emporter par ses idées romantiques, et d'y avoir été prise au piège.

Salazar s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle :

\- Helga, arrête de te tourmenter comme ça. Ton idée était originale, et à la mesure de notre soif d'innovation, lui fit-il gentiment. Je suis certain que la prochaine Saint-Valentin sera un succès.

Et il lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue. Ils se remirent à marcher et cette fois, Helga ne pensait plus que le sortilège ne marchait pas. Pire, elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Salazar avait autant de succès : il faisait très attention à celle qui se trouvait à ses côtés...

\- Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre, Messieurs et Mesdames, commença Rowena avec une certaine emphase en s'adressant à la vingtaine de personnes réunies devant la porte principale de Poudlard. Nous sommes heureux et extrêmement fiers de vous accueillir dans la première école de magie d'Angleterre, _Poudlard_ !

Il y avait quelque chose de triomphant dans ses paroles, qui traduisait combien les difficultés et les obstacles avaient nombreux, mais que tous ensemble, ils avaient réussi à les surmonter un par un avec ténacité.

\- Au cours de cette brève visite, poursuivit-elle, vous constaterez que notre école est unique par bien des aspects. Nous avons voulu que l'école soit presque vivante pour démontrer à nos futurs élèves qu'il est toujours possible d'innover dans notre art qu'est la sorcellerie. Nous avons créé une multitude de sortilèges, nous en avons amélioré d'autres et nous sommes parvenus à ensorceler des objets pour les rendre vivants. Je pense que vous serez assez surpris de la façon dont nous comptons répartir les élèves en plusieurs groupes. En effet, les élèves seront répartis en quatre maisons, dont nous serons chacun le directeur, et cela en fonction de leurs qualités et aspirations.

Tout en parlant, le petit groupe se déplaçait dans Poudlard. Plusieurs regards curieux observaient régulièrement Salazar et Helga, qui se sentaient très mal à l'aise. En effet, ils marchaient à pas lents, tout en se tenant par la main.

\- ... et la Bibliothèque contient pour le moment dix mille ouvrages sous plusieurs formes : livres, rouleaux de parchemins, cartes ou statues enchantées pour réciter certaines formules. Nous attendons encore plusieurs milliers d'ouvrages des différentes bibliothèques de magie du monde entier, dont la mythique bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, qui vous le savez est dissimulée aux simples mortels depuis ce dramatique incendie.

Ils parvinrent enfin à la fin de leur visite pour arriver dans la Grande Salle.

\- Nous avons achevé cette pièce hier, en jetant un sortilège très particulier : le plafond reflète désormais le ciel extérieur, poursuivit Godric car la voix de Rowena avait considérablement faibli depuis le début de la visite.

Il y eut plusieurs murmures étonnés lorsque les visiteurs se rendirent compte qu'un magnifique soleil illuminait la Salle.

\- Magnifique, vraiment magnifique, firent plusieurs journalistes. Et quand il neige ?

\- Eh bien, normalement, on aura aussi l'impression qu'il neige ici. Par contre, nous n'avons pas voulu recréer l'illusion de la pluie... Je vous prie prenez place, nous avons une dernière chose à vous montrer.

Salazar et Helga s'installèrent tant bien que mal, apprenant peu à peu à coordonner leur mouvements pour ne pas tomber, le tout sous les regards cette fois franchement curieux des invités : en effet, s'il est romantique de se tenir la main pendant une visite, cela l'est beaucoup moins pour s'asseoir. Certains journalistes se mirent à chuchoter en se demandant comment ces deux là allaient pouvoir manger...

\- Voici le Choixpeau, commença Helga en désignant un vieux morceau d'étoffe pouvant effectivement passer pour un chapeau. Il est le symbole de Poudlard, car il a fallu conjuguer tous nos talents respectifs pour arriver le créer. Il est _conscient_ , ce qui est une première dans toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Et c'est lui qui répartira les élèves entre nos quatre maisons. Si quelqu'un veut l'essayer ?

Tout le monde se regarda et une journaliste plus audacieuse que les autres se décida.

\- Je vous prie, mettez le Choixpeau sur votre tête, fit galamment Salazar.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'une voix se mit à lui parler dans sa tête, plus encore lorsque le Choixpeau cria presque triomphalement :

\- Serdaigle !

Elle posa doucement le Choixpeau avant de demander à tout trac à Helga et à Salazar :

\- Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ce que vous vous teniez la main sans cesse ?

Helga et Salazar ne surent que répondre, tellement ils étaient mal à l'aise, mais Godric vint à leur secours :

\- En fait, nous avons créé un sortilège très particulier qui n'agit que le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Ce sortilège « colle » la main de deux personnes se trouvant à Poudlard, deux personnes amoureuses l'une de l'autre ou susceptibles de le devenir.

\- C'est vraiment une idée romantique, murmura la journaliste. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Nous voulions... en fait, nous voulions nous démarquer de toutes les écoles de magie dans le monde qui valorisent le pouvoir ou les connaissances, tout en oubliant que tout ce pouvoir, cette science qui sont les nôtres ne doivent pas être utilisés à mauvais escient, intervint Helga. Ce sortilège est une façon de le rappeler. En plus, les histoires d'amour, c'est important pour les adolescents, conclut-elle avec un sourire. Dites-moi combien d'entre vous n'auraient pas rêvé d'étudier dans une école où existerait ce sortilège ?

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête en souriant, elles aussi.

\- Juste une question, insista la journaliste. Pourquoi êtes-vous collés tous les deux ?

\- Eh bien, il se trouve que le sortilège nous a désigné, répondit Salazar avec une pointe d'humour qu'il était loin de ressentir. Ce n'est pas absolument pas prémédité.

\- Le sortilège prend fin à la fin de la journée ?, demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Non, il dure plus longtemps. En fait, nous tenons à garder le secret sur la façon de mettre fin à ce sortilège..., intervint Godric. Cela participe à l'esprit de ce sortilège très spécial.

\- Donc vous allez rester plusieurs jours comme ça ?, s'étonna le Ministre de la Magie.

\- Nous avons créé ce sortilège, nous savons comme y mettre fin, reprit Helga avec assurance.

Du moins, elle l'espérait. Au fur et à mesure des travaux, ils avaient remarqué que l'école semblait parfois acquérir une vie propre, notamment sur la façon dont les escaliers et certaines salles se déplaçaient. Or comme le sortilège était lié à Poudlard... Elle chassa rapidement cette idée, aux conséquences plus que déprimantes.

Le repas fut un supplice pour Helga et Salazar qui mangèrent sous le regard amusé de tous leurs visiteurs. Ils furent obligés de faire preuve d'une certaine coopération qui pouvait passer pour une entente amoureuse parfaite aux yeux de tous.

La visite prit heureusement fin et la journaliste vint glisser un mot à l'oreille d'Helga :

\- Vous avez raison, vous savez. J'aurais adoré étudier dans une école comme la vôtre, et je trouve que ce sortilège est une excellente idée. Je vous enverrai un exemplaire de mon article avant qu'il ne paraisse et... mes enfants dès l'ouverture de votre école !

Helga sourit, et se retint de bondir de joie. Oui cette école serait un succès. Cela valait bien la peine d'être collée à Salazar pendant quelques heures.

Dès que leurs visiteurs enthousiastes eurent quittés Poudlard, Salazar se tourna vers sa compagne :

\- Bien, transplanons tout de suite, comme ça, je pourrais aller aux toilettes et me remettre à mes potions. Il suffira de nous éviter pendant un mois - c'est à peu près la durée d'action du sortilège - et tout sera fini.

\- Tu as raison. Je pense que ce sortilège est beaucoup amusant et romantique à regarder qu'à vivre, soupira Helga.

\- Je pense surtout que ce sortilège fait tout pour que les deux personnes choisies se connaissent parfaitement et se supportent mutuellement. Je crois que c'est le drame de certaines unions..., analysa Rowena.

\- Je t'en prie, la reprit Helga. Tu n'as jamais vécu en couple, alors ne nous assène pas ta science moralisatrice !

Ce sortilège finissait par lui porter sur les nerfs. Sans doute parce que Salazar ne pouvait s'empêcher de la frôler constamment.

\- Je crois aussi pouvoir dire que ce sortilège rend de mauvaise humeur, ajouta Rowena avec espièglerie.

\- Bon transplanons, déclara Helga que la conversation énervait.

\- Je vais dans mon Manoir, et toi ?

\- Dans ma forêt natale : ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de certaines plantes qui s'y trouvent...

Et ils disparurent sous les yeux de leurs deux amis amusés :

\- Tu crois que leur idée va marcher ?, demanda Godric.

Rowena eut une moue dubitative.

\- Je ne sais pas : nous avons tellement mis de magie dans Poudlard, que parfois j'ai l'impression...

\- Que le château agit de façon consciente, c'est ça ? Moi aussi j'ai remarqué. Et je ne pense pas que transplaner résoudra leur « problème ».

 **3**

Helga soupira de bonheur en se retrouvant dans sa chère forêt et sa petite maisonnette qu'elle occupait avant de venir vivre à Poudlard. Elle satisfit un besoin urgent, récolta quelques plantes et retourna à Poudlard, avec un soupir de soulagement.

Sauf que lorsqu'elle revint... Quelque chose la heurta violemment et elle tomba par terre. Mais elle n'était pas seule, sur le sol froid du château. Et lorsqu'elle voulut se relever, elle s'aperçut que sa main libre ne l'était plus.

\- Salazar, soupira-t-elle avec accablement.

\- Oui ma chère, répondit-il sur le même ton. On dirait bien que Poudlard veut que nous soyons ensemble... Je suis rentré avant toi, mais lorsque tu es arrivée, j'ai...

Il chercha ses mots, très troublé :

\- J'ai... je ne sais pas, mais un instant j'étais dans mon labo et le suivant, j'étais ici dans ton appartement.

\- Je crois que nous avons un gros, un énorme problème, conclut Helga. Le sortilège n'a pas l'intention de nous lâcher comme ça.

\- Allons en parler aux autres. Nous devons vraiment nous interroger sur la possibilité d'annihiler le sortilège, même si cela a des conséquences sur l'école.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux appartements de Godric.

\- Ah vous voilà, fit-il en leur ouvrant la porte.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à leurs mains et hocha la tête comme s'il avait deviné que cela arriverait.

\- Vous arrivez bien, j'étais avec Rowena...

\- On cherchait une solution pour vous aider. Je me doutais que vous vous retrouveriez collés à nouveau.

\- C'est pire que ça, répliqua Helga en s'asseyant dans un petit canapé en même temps que Salazar. Nous sommes rentrés séparément mais Salazar s'est trouvé contre sa volonté à l'endroit où j'ai transplané en rentrant.

\- Poudlard, résuma Godric.

Il mordit distraitement dans une part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il était allé chercher en cuisines : il ne pouvait pas vivre sans chocolat.

\- Au fait j'ai eu une idée : et si on faisait peindre un tableau de vous deux ? Histoire de rappeler aux générations futures que le sortilège marche parfaitement ?, lança tout à coup Godric.

\- Tu tiens surtout à immortaliser notre infortune, ironisa Salazar.

\- Moi ? Pas du tout voyons. Tu me connais vraiment mal.

Mais la voix de Godric sonnait étrangement faux.

\- Oui certainement Poudlard, c'est ce que je craignais, reprit Rowena poursuivant l'idée de Godric sans paraître avoir fait attention à son intervention. Au fil des sortilèges, il a fini par prendre une certaine conscience. Nous avons ancré le sortilège en lui, donc « il » tient à ce que le sortilège réussisse.

\- Alors il faut l'annuler, conclut Helga.

\- Mais non, justement, dit Rowena presque choquée. Nous avons réussi Helga, notre école protégera les élèves, les guidera à sa manière. Le sortilège en fait partie, alors si nous le supprimons...

\- Cela revient à détruire une partie de notre travail, finit Salazar resté jusque là silencieux.

Un silence succéda à ces paroles, lourdes de conséquences. Ils s'étaient tous battus ensemble pour arriver à réaliser leur rêve le plus vite possible. Ils avaient subi leur lot d'épreuves et de difficultés. Une partie de la communauté sorcière les a traité de fous, et les a méprisé pour leur arrogance : après tout ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour seulement penser à enseigner, ils n'avaient même pas atteint leur premier siècle d'existence... !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Non, nous ne pouvons pas, soupira Helga. Nous avons fait trop d'efforts. Si j'avais su, lorsque je vous ai proposé ce sortilège...

\- Voyons les choses autrement, quels sont vos points communs ?, demanda Rowena.

\- Pardon ?

Helga la regardait sans comprendre.

\- Toi et Salazar... qu'est-ce que vous avez en commun ?, insista-t-elle. Puisque le Choixpeau vous a mis, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- Sans doute les potions, les ingrédients, quelque chose comme ça, fit Godric.

\- Leur tendance à manipuler ceux qui les entourent ?

\- Rowena, tu racontes n'importe quoi !, protesta Helga.

\- Comme si j'en étais capable, renchérit Salazar.

\- Helga, qui nous entraîné dans cette histoire de sortilège parce que tu voulais désespérément le créer ? Et toi, Salazar, dois-je te rappeler la façon dont tu as convaincu le Ministère de la Magie de nous laisser créer une école en Angleterre ?

Les deux victimes du sortilège se regardèrent un instant, quelque peu contrits. Puis Helga se ressaisit :

\- Rowena, Godric, il vaut mieux nous laisser régler ça entre nous. Vous voulez bien sortir ?

\- Mais c'est chez moi !, protesta Godric.

\- Bien sûr mon cher, et je te promets que nous ne toucherons pas à ta réserve de chocolat, précisa la jeune femme avec humour.

\- Viens Godric, laissons-les, intervint Rowena en le prenant par le bras.

Ils fermèrent doucement la porte derrière eux.

\- Bon Salazar, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?, se résolut à demander Helga.

\- Tu es encore plus folle que Rowena lorsque tu t'y mets, tu sais ça, j'espère ?

\- C'est la seule façon de mettre fin à ce sortilège.

\- Non, tu sais bien que nous nous « décollerons » au bout de quelques jours si nous restons indifférents l'un à l'autre, objecta-t-il avec bon sens.

\- Oui mais...

\- Mais quoi Helga ?

La sorcière ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

\- Je le savais que tu étais amoureuse de moi ! Ose seulement nier, Helga !, s'exclama tout à coup Salazar avec un grand sourire hilare.

\- Parfaitement, je le nie ! Non ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu as beaucoup de charme, et c'est difficile de rester indifférente à ça.

Salazar hocha la tête :

\- Je comprends : une telle promiscuité n'est pas facile à vivre. Et puis, je _sais_ que j'ai du charme...

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi !

-... mais ça marche dans les deux sens, tu sais.

Helga qui s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle remarque ironique resta bêtement la bouche ouverte.

\- Pardon ?, croassa-t-elle surprise.

\- Helga, tu es une merveilleuse sorcière, tu es intelligente et dévouée. Tu as épaulé chacun de nous lorsque nous rencontrions des difficultés. Et tu l'as fait avec moi. Aucune de mes « amies » n'a fait cela pour moi. Aucune n'avait un esprit aussi vif que le tien !

\- Si je comprends bien tu es amoureux de moi ? Ose seulement nier !, lui renvoya-t-elle amusée.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il franchement.

Le sourire d'Helga s'effaça alors qu'elle ajoutait d'un ton beaucoup sérieux.

\- Le Choixpeau nous connaît bien, tu sais. Nous avons tous mis quelque chose de notre personnalité en lui...

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire qu'il a eu peut-être raison de nous coller ensemble ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas très jolie, tu le sais bien, soupira-t-elle. Je suis plutôt quelconque, et je ne crois pas avoir du charme. Je ne pense que je puisse te plaire...

\- Arrête ça, je viens de te dire l'inverse ! Tu sais le principe du charme, c'est que ça marche sur les autres et pas sur soi. Cela me paraît logique que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte...

\- Alors que fait-on ?

\- Attendons demain matin, suggéra-t-il. Nous y verrons peut-être plus clair.

Il se leva, mais Helga resta assise :

\- Pas si vite Salazar, où et comment allons-nous dormir ?

\- Helga, je suis bien élevé, nous pouvons dormir ensemble, il ne se passera rien.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui. Fais-moi confiance, tu veux bien ?

Et le pire, ce fut qu'il tint effectivement parole : Helga découvrit plus tard qu'elle le regrettait presque.

 **4**

Helga avait voulu dormir dans son lit, pensant qu'elle dormirait mieux. Ce qui était une erreur, car elle l'entendait respirer dans son dos. Et puis petit à petit, il l'avait attiré tout contre lui pour la serrer contre son torse. Comme par instinct, il avait glissé son visage dans son cou et murmuré quelque chose dans son demi-sommeil :

-... bien...

A partir de là, l'esprit d'Helga avait gambergé une partie de la nuit : qu'est-ce qui était « bien » ? La situation, ou lui avec elle ? Elle avait fini par se retourner et dormir blottie contre lui. Peu à peu, elle crut comprendre ce qu'il avait dit : elle aussi, elle était bien.

Elle fut réveillée par la sensation que quelqu'un lui caressait doucement les cheveux alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle soupira.

\- Tu es réveillée ?

\- Mmh... Pas tout à fait...

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir. Si jamais le sortilège doit prendre fin, je dois savoir...

\- Qu...

Elle ne put finir, il avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans le même temps, il l'attirait contre lui. Helga eut l'impression que le baiser dura longtemps, si longtemps que sa main libre partit en exploration. Et qu'elle se retrouva à caresser les cheveux fins de Salazar, avant de se glisser dans son cou, puis sur son torse... Elle le sentit réagir à ses caresses légères et très hésitantes. Elle n'était pas inexpérimentée, mais là la situation était particulière : elle connaissait Salazar depuis très longtemps et ne l'avait jamais considéré comme... Comme elle le faisait à cet instant précis. Il lui rendit certaines de ses caresses, avec la même délicatesse. Elle aurait du être en colère contre tout ceci, qu'il se permette tout cela et qu'elle fasse de même, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Le moment était trop doux.

\- Chut Helga, je ne veux pas... comme ça, pas avec toi, finit-il par dire en écartant sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir, alors ?

Il enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou, un geste - elle découvrit plus tard - qu'il affectionnait.

\- Juste... si c'était possible, toi et moi. Si le Choixpeau avait raison.

\- Tout est toujours possible entre deux personnes qui s'apprécient Salazar, mais la vraie question, c'est...

\- Si cela marchera ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé, la première fois que je t'ai vue à l'Institut de Salem ? Je me suis dit « non c'est elle la fameuse Helga Poufsouffle, la spécialiste en botanique ? Mais elle est banale... » Et j'ai été terriblement déçu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le pincer légèrement pour son impertinence.

\- Hé, mais attends, je n'ai pas fini. Après je n'ai plus fait attention à ça, surtout lorsque nous avons commencé la construction de Poudlard. Tu as le don rare d'être efficace dans tout ce que tu entreprends. Et de bien me connaître, avoua-t-il enfin. Tu te rappelles cette histoire de serres, de gel, et de ma dette envers toi ? Tu as parfaitement compris...

\- ... que si je ne m'occupais pas moi-même de commander mes plantes, tu ne le ferais pas, parce que tu te replongerais dans tes expériences et que... tu n'avais plus d'argent. Tu as vraiment mis toutes tes économies dans Poudlard ?

\- Tu me l'as demandé. Ordonné, même.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Salazar ?

\- Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à personne... sauf à toi.

\- Tu fais aussi confiance à Godric et à Rowena, non ?

\- Arrête de tout compliquer, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais parfaitement.

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux être cruelle, tu le sais, ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, caressant du bout des doigts le contour de son visage.

\- D'accord. Je t'aime bien Helga.

\- Il t'a fallu vingt minutes pour le me dire, nota-t-elle seulement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça à aucune femme, reprocha-t-il doucement.

\- Et dieu sait qu'elles te le demandaient, j'imagine. C'est pour cela que tes liaisons ne duraient pas ?

\- Tu es _vraiment_ curieuse ! Je ne sais pas. Mais je me sens à l'aise avec toi. Je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je passe des heures dans mon labo, parce que tu me comprends et que tu éprouves la même passion que moi pour ton art. Je sais aussi que je ne dirais cela à aucune autre femme.

\- Et si tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ne sois pas si peu sûre de toi, ma chère. Cela fait quinze ans que je te connais... et ce baiser a mis tout ce temps à arriver ! Maintenant à toi.

\- Comment ça, à moi ?

\- Tes sentiments.

\- Mmh, eh bien, je t'aime bien aussi, Salazar.

\- C'est tout ?, s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Ah ah, tu vois bien ce que ça fait. D'un autre côté, je t'aurai dit « je t'aime » tout court, tu ne m'aurais pas crue.

\- Touché. Bon alors attendons quelques jours, le temps d'y voir plus clair.

\- On va beaucoup transplaner, alors, soupira-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on se serait lavé ensemble ?, précisa-t-elle avec ironie. Et je ne parle pas du reste !

\- Mais on continuera à dormir ensemble ?

\- Je crois que oui : tu ne ronfles pas...

\- Oh toi !

Il lui donna un nouveau baiser et la serra contre lui avec un soupir :

\- Je suis bien, avoua-t-il. Vraiment.

Et c'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie jusque là. C'était comme quelque chose de lumineux en lui et qui lui donnait le vertige. Il était heureux et se sentait à sa place. Mais il était incapable de le lui dire, il ignorait même comment faire.

 **5**

Le lendemain matin, tous quatre se retrouvèrent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Helga et Salazar furent les premiers à entrer dans la Grande Salle... que quelqu'un avait décoré pour l'occasion. Le plafond diffusait la lumière d'un soleil radieux, alors que dehors, justement le soleil se levait à peine. Des mètres de tulle blanc ornaient les murs représentant des vagues savamment organisées. Il y avait des fleurs partout, de somptueux bouquets au parfum léger. Un autel était posé à l'emplacement où aurait du se trouver leur table pour le petit-déjeuner et une petite boite y était posée. Ils s'approchèrent et Salazar ouvrit l'écrin : il contenait deux alliance en or.

\- Tu crois que c'est Godric et Rowena qui nous ont préparé cette « surprise » ?, demanda Salazar avec perplexité.

\- Non je ne crois pas : cela ne leur ressemble pas. Tiens, d'ailleurs les voilà.

Rowena et Godric entraient à leur tour dans la Grande Salle sans dissimuler leur surprise.

\- Qui a fait cela ?, s'étonna Rowena. Et changer le sort du plafond ?

\- Je crois que ce n'est aucun d'entre nous, répondit Helga. Je me demande si...

Des lettres lumineuses venaient de surgir du néant et flottaient dans les airs juste devant eux :

 _« Mariez-vous. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »_

\- Mais qui a pu faire ça ?, s'exclama Godric complètement interloqué.

Rowena et Helga se jetèrent un coup d'oeil.

\- Je crois que c'est Poudlard. Ou le Choixpeau et Poudlard.

\- Rowena, ce n'est pas possible..., commença Salazar.

 _« Eh si »_

Les nouvelles lettres lumineuses venaient de couper court à tout discussion.

\- Tu sais, je crois que notre école nous aime beaucoup et qu'elle semble décidée à prendre soin de nous, objecta Rowena. Je crois bien que vous n'avez pas le choix et que vous le savez, non ?

Salazar et Helga se regardèrent un peu gênés :

\- Disons que nous en avons discuté mais nous voulions prendre le temps de réfléchir, répondit Salazar.

Une musique retentit, comme pour les presser de faire le bon choix.

\- Non, non, non, fit alors Helga. Si nous nous marions, ce sera quand et de la façon dont nous le déciderons. Tout cela part d'une très bonne intention, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, mais le choix doit nous appartenir.

Alors le sortilège qui avait transformé la Grande Salle disparut lentement. Bientôt, il ne resta que l'écrin avec les deux alliances sur la table.

\- Incroyable. Je crois que nous n'avons pas de souci à nous faire : Poudlard existera pendant longtemps, murmura Rowena.

Deux semaines après, Salazar et Helga se marièrent finalement devant une foule d'invités. Mais dès que la cérémonie fut achevée, Salazar entraîna son épouse dans une salle vide, où ils avaient laissé le Choixpeau :

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez fait le bon choix.

\- Nous verrons bien, mais je pense que c'est un bon début. En fait, nous voulons te demander quelque chose, commença Salazar.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de t'aiguiller dans ton choix pour la prochaine Saint-Valentin.

\- Oui, renchérit Helga. Ce serait dommage que Godric et Rowena ne connaissent pas ce sortilège.

Si le Choixpeau avait pu sourire, il l'aurait fait, car il répliqua avec amusement :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'en avais bien l'intention... !


End file.
